Things I am not allowed to do on the TARDIS
by Kimamoondog
Summary: Yes i know it's been done before but this has my own little flare...and OC. Rated do to sexual talk and all that good stuff. Includes the Tenth Doctor, the Master, and Captian Jack.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes i should probably hurry up and get my story chapter done but this wouldnt leave me alone. Also some of these might not be original but they have my little twist on them :D**

**A/N2: Taven is my OC for Doctor Who...she's a time lady...once i finish chapter 4 of her story i post the first few chapters for everyone. Please reveiw :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who only Taven who is extreamly confused right now.**

Things I am not allowed to do on the TARDIS

Rules below are to be followed, by everyone.

Rules below have been edited by the fallowing to ensure fairness and clarity: The Doctor, Jack, _Taven_, and**The Master**

If it's bold it's a rule that the Master has help create. If it's normal then it's a rule the Doctor has created, if it's underlined Jack has help created it, it its in italics Taven has helped create it.

1. I am not allowed to use the TARDIS emergency break, unless there is an actual emergency.

-Wanting cheese cake is not an emergency

-Nor is wanting any kind of sweets

_-But I really like Cheesecake._

-Doesn't matter.

2. I will not eat the Doctor's supply of Jelly Babies.

-It doesn't matter that he doesn't eat them anymore; I'm still not allowed to eat them.

**-Damn.**

3. I am not allowed to re-route my music through the TARDIS sound system.

-Especially if I intend to use it as an alarm clock.  
>-Not everyone appreciates waking up to Green Day.<br>_-Neither Taven nor Captain Jack are "American idiots."  
>-No matter what the Doctor says.<em>

**-Even though they really are.**

4. I am not allowed to wear my "Hug a Dalek" T-shirt.

-It gives the Doctor the creeps.

-It makes others worry about my sanity.

**_-What's left of it._**

5. I am not allowed to keep Daleks as pets.

_- No matter how much I love them?_  
>-No.<p>

_-Please?_

-Still no.

_-Pretty please?_

-Taven stop asking.

6. I am not allowed to ask Taven what she thinks of the Master.

_- Especially not if we are actually facing the Master at the time._

_-It makes her feel uncomfortable._

-She stops talking…never a good sign.

_-Even if Jack is truly curious_

-Especially if Jack is truly curious.

7. **Taven has no power over the Master.**

_-Jack needs to stop asking._

**-Her boobs do not have power over him either.**

_-Jack is going to get hit soon._

**-very soon**

8. I may not bet the Earth in a poker game with the Master

- Not even if I have beat him before

_-But I have._

**-Good guys aren't supposed to lie.**

-Still no poker.

9. I may not play strip poker ever.

-But it's fun!

-Doesn't matter.

10. I may not get drunk.

_-I may not attempt to get Taven drunk._

-She doesn't appreciate it.

**-Only when you're trying freak.**

-No one is allowed to get anyone drunk.

11. Taven is not allowed to sing…ever.

_ -why?_

-Because the songs you sing give Jack and the Master ideas.

12. _The Doctor is not allowed to dance._

-that's hardly fair.

_-It gives Jack and the Master ideas._

-touché

13. Jack is not allowed on the internet.

-Why?

_-This really doesn't need an explanation._

14. No sexual innuendos around Taven…she doesn't understand them.

**-That's what makes it fun.**

-No.

-What if I teach her?

15. Jack is not allowed to teach Taven about sexual innuendos…or anything else.

-Neither is the Master.

**-At least she and I are the same species.**

16. The Master is to stop bringing up the fact that he thinks the human race is inferior to him.

**-Even though they are.**

17. Taven is not allowed to cook.

_-Why?_

-Because the "Kiss the Cook" apron you wear is taken seriously by Jack.

18. The Master is not allowed to call Jack a freak.

**-Why?**

_-It hurts his feelings._

**-What is he a sissy?**

19. The Master is not allowed to call Jack anything but his given name.

-Nor is he allowed to pay Taven to do it.

_ -Aw but I was splitting the profit with Jack._

-Still no.

20. I will not prostitute Jack out.

_ -Not even if I give you a discount?_

-I do not want to sleep with Jack.

-Don't lie doc.

21. Taven will not share about her "feminine problems."

-It makes the men on bored uncomfortable.

_-I was going to._

-good well don't.

22. Do no mention Lucy Saxon around Taven or the Doctor…they get weird looks in their eyes.

_-I do not._

-nor do I

**-Lies.**

23. The Doctor and Taven are no longer allowed to watch any of the Harry Potter movies, because they start crying because the series has ended.

-I do not cry.

-_Neither did I!_

24. Taven is no longer allowed to go to a Harry Potter convention without the Doctor.

-_But people mistake you for Barty Crouch Jr. when you're dressed as Harry then they give us funny looks!_

-I don't care. You still have to take me with you.

_-Fine but only if you buy me a chocolate frog._

-Deal.

25. Taven is not allowed to dress up for Halloween.

_-What why?_

-Because the outfits you find are less then appropriate.

**-I disagree.**

-Me to.

-Your right I'm not dressing up anymore.

26. _The Doctor, Master, and Jack are to give Taven a day out, once a month, with Martha, Donna, and any other girl Taven wants to hang out with._

-Can I come?

_ -Jack is not allowed to go with Taven._

**-Like it truly matters we don't know what day it is half the time anyways.**

27. No Rocky Horror Picture Show since the last time when Jack thought he would look good as Magenta.

_-…I had nightmares for weeks._

**-When Taven has nightmares she is unable to control her mental barrier which means no one gets sleep.'**

-I got to sleep.

**_ -Your not a time lord._**

28. Jack is no longer allowed to dress up anymore.

29. Taven and Jack are not to try and prank one another anymore.

_-Because I totally won._

-Did not!

30. _No more bored games._

-Why?

_ -Because monopoly is no longer innocent._

31. The Master, Jack and Taven are not allowed to watch horror movies together. It gives the Master ideas for torture, Jack gets sexual ideas from the teenagers in them, and Taven gets freaked out if there paranormal thrillers…so much so that the Doctor had to check in her closet and under her bed for two weeks strait.

_-Oh c'mon it was three days only!_

**-**What exactly is your definition of a day?

32._ Jack is to stop scaring Taven by jumping out of closets._

-It was a little funny.

**-You travel the universe and time but you're scared of him?**

-_Shut up… it was dark and I was just going to get something to snack on._

33. No more midnight snacks…because apparently no one knows how to clean up a kitchen after they get done creating whatever the hell; marshmallows, peanut butter, chocolate syrup, whip cream, and maple syrup make.

-Sorry doc.

_-What does it create?_

-She doesn't need to know!

34. _Jack is to stop going through Taven's closet. _

_ -And her dresser._

-Ditto for the Doctor.

**-And the Master.**

35. **The Master should be allowed one day a month to be evil in whatever way he chooses.**

-Except trying to take over the world.

_-And stealing my cookies._

-And killing me.

**-You three take the fun out of everything.**

36. Disney movies are no longer allowed since Jack showed everyone a very wrong version of Snow white.

_-I will never look at Disney movies the same way again._

-Your welcome.

37. **No one is allowed to comment on the Master's fashion sense.**

-Or the Doctor's.

_-Or Taven's._

38. Jack is band from asking personal questions.

39. Taven is banned from trying to kill Lucy.

_-But she said the pumpkin pie I made sucked!_

-She's human and we do not kill humans.

-I don't know doc I think you should let them fight it out.

** -I agree.**

40. Jack is not to go to a any kind of comic con with Taven just to hit on the people who are half dressed there.

-Oh one time.

_-Actually it was seven._

-Jack can however go if the Doctor goes to keep an eye on him.

41. Jack is to stop commenting on the fact that the Master likes it when the Doctor uses his name.

42. "That's what she said!" jokes are now banned.

-as well as: "That's what he said."

43. Taven is not allowed to teach grade school children…because she doesn't know what material is appropriate for five year olds.

-Likewise for Jack who doesn't seem to realize that sex-ed isn't taught till middle school.

**-The Master doesn't like children so there is no worry in him teaching them…killing on the other hand.**

44. The Master is not allowed to kill children.

45. Jack is to check a woman/man's age before having relations with him or her.

-She said she was 18.

**-When's the trial?**

_-That's not funny Master._

**-It is a little.**

46. The Master, Taven, and Jack are not judges on what's funny and what's not.

-The Doctor is though.

47. **No one but the Master is allowed a theme song.**

_-_Aw not fair! I had dibs on: "Don't Cha" By pussycat dolls.

_-And I had dibs on "Milkshake" By Kelis._

**-…do you even know what that song means?**

_-Drinks that are really good._

-Let's go with that.

48. Taven is no longer allowed to listen to music that she does not know the meaning to.

_-It really does mean a drink!_

-right…sure it does.

**-No one is to tell Taven the true meaning of those songs if she does…it's to fun to watch her dance around.**

49. Jack isn't allowed to make milkshakes to see if they bring boys to the yard.

50. Taven is not allowed to take dance lessons from: The Master or Jack.

-You just want her to yourself.

-I don't understand I just wanted to learn how to do the electric slide.

**A/N3: Oh and if anyone plans to make a hug a Dalek t-shirt please tell me first because i thought of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reveiwed and favorited and alerted. also if you see both bold and italic that means both those people are saying it, except for jack and the doctor theyll never say anything together nor will the master and doctor or taven and the doctor, but the master, jack and taven might agree on somthing.**

**A/N2: Tell me if you want any rules and what your favorite rules are from this! Oh and Sorry this one is a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor who D: only Taven.**

Things I am Not allowed to do on the Tardis part 2

51. Peanut butter is banned from the TARDIS.

_-Why?_

-Because Jack doesn't understand that it's meant to be used as food.

_-What? What was he using it for?_

-You don't need to know.

52. The Master is not allowed to tell any small children that might be on the TARDIS, that he will rule the world and if they agree to bug the Doctor then they get a place in his empire.

**-Why the hell would there be children?**

-I don't know…just in case.

53. **The Doctor is to stop acting all paranoid when Taven is left alone in the same room as the Master.**

_ -They're not going to do anything._

**-Yet.**

_-No matter what the Master says._

54. Jack is not allowed to bring anyone in to the TARDIS that the Doctor hasn't approved of.

55. The Master and Taven are not allowed to throw things at the T.V. when a show/Movie doesn't go their way.

-Nor is the Master allowed to kill the producers of said show.

56. Taven is no longer allowed to play "When you're evil." By the Voltaire whenever the Master enters the room.

-Or when facing the Daleks.

-Or Cybermen.

-Or any other evil race.

57. Taven is not allowed to take over the world on the behalf of the Master.

-No matter what he promises.

_-Well there goes my money._

58. Jack is not a stripper he should stop taking his clothes off.

_-I disagree!_

-Knew you'd come around.

_-I never denied your attractiveness._

-Taven, Donna, and Martha are not allowed to throw money at Jack when he does ignore this rule.

59. _Taven did not steal the cookie from the cookie jar stop accusing her of it…Jack._

**-Nor did the Master.**

-Or the Doctor.

60. Taven is not allowed a pet.

_-Why?_

-Because you've already lost: Harvey Leonard the third (hamster), Davis Carol Dante Henry the eighth (Cat), The Master 2 (Dog), The Doctor 2 (Mouse), and Captain Jack 2 (Rabbit).

**-She didn't lose The Master 2…or any of the others for that matter.**

61. No bringing up the pets that Taven "lost" she starts getting teary eyed and no one knows how to deal with that.

_ -I do not get teary eyed._

62. The Master is not allowed to put a collar on anyone then give them to Taven as a weird apology for her "losing" her pets.

-Except himself because let's face it she'd enjoy that.

_-__**Shut up!**_

63. Taven is not allowed to make smoothies…except for banana smoothies.

64. Strippers are not allowed on the TARDIS

**-Aw!**

65. Jack is to stop making fun of the Master being "hungry."

**-So is Taven.**

66. _The Doctor is to take somewhere someone wants to go if he has asked them where they want to go!_

-It's not my fault the TARDIS doesn't like that planet!

_-Only because you leave the breaks on!_

-I like the noise.

66. No one is to mess with the breaks but the Doctor.

67. _No one is allowed to mess with Taven while she is watching her favorite T.V. shows._

68. **No one is to mess with The Master when he is building things.**

69. The Master is allowed to build devices that can be harmful to others unless the Doctor tells him it's okay.

-Huh 69.

70. Jack is to stop being perverted around…on second thought this is an impossible rule to fallow for him.

71. There is a time and place for everything.

**-Except Harkness who isn't supposed to be possible.**

72. _No one is to break the time loop on Gallifrey!_

-Master.

**-Oh one time.**

73. **The Doctor and Taven are to stop bringing up things that happened in the past.**

-_So are Jack and the Master._

74. The Sontarans are not to be goaded into attacking the Earth just because one is bored.

-Nor are the Daleks

-Or Cybermen

-Or anyone for that matter.

75. Taven and Jack are to stop watching re-runs of Jerry Springer.

-No matter how much they love it.

-Especially since they started to wonder if the Doctor's daughter Jenny was still alive, and what would happen if the Doctor and she got on the show.

76. Anyone caught in violation of the rules shall be punished.

_-Jack is not the punishment._

-Aw.

-The punishment is writing a thousand word essays on what you did wrong and how you will attempt to mend it.

77. _No one is to bring up Rose Tyler…it hurts the Doctor's feelings._

**-In saying that, didn't you break that rule?**

_-Except for Taven._

-You can't do that.

_-I'm the only girl yes I can._

-Touché

78. _Jack had everything to do with anything he said he didn't do._

-Hey…in that case same for Taven.

-I deny nothing.

-You slept with the Master.

-…._yes…_

79. **If the Master makes a joke you better damn well laugh.**

-**That wasn't a joke.**

_-Sorry._

80. Taven is never sorry for anything she says.

_-Unless she is,_


	3. Chapter 3

**A./N: Okay so i took two of your suggestions and put them in here...because i only got two. so if you have anymore please tell me!**

**A/N2: Please reveiw! :D Oh and check out Taven's Story which is about my OC for doctor who**

**Disclaimer: I only own Taven.**

Things I am not allowed to do on the TARDIS

81. The song: E.T. by Katy Perry is never to be played in the TARDIS again.

_-That's a strippers song._

**-How do you know that?**

_-Jack will strip to it._

82. The Master is not to eat the humans…or any aliens that might be trying to live happily and in harmony

-The Master is only allowed to eat things that have been preapproved by The Doctor.

83. "Good Vibrations" Is not to be played while one is taking a shower.

-How bout when one is "busy"

-As long as I can't hear it I don't care.

84. I will not say: "I need a Doctor." Every time I have tripped over something.

85._ I will not steal Taven's cookies…or anything of hers._

-But you don't share with anyone else.

**-She shares with me.**

86. The Master is not to drive the TARDIS unless instructed otherwise

-Nor is Taven.

_**-HEY!**_

87. Taven will not bring any friends on to the TARDIS.

_-Why?_

-Because the last friend you brought on here was insane.

88. No one is to attempt to rap.

_-Everyone but Jack sucks at rapping._

**-Have you ever heard him?**

_-No but he's good at everything he does._

89. _The Master and Doctor are not allowed to ask Taven why she thinks Jack is good at everything._

90. Jack is good at everything.

91. Any resembles between anyone on the TARDIS and a famous actor is on coincidental.

_-LIES I know you are actors in your spare times!_

91. Taven is to stop being so paranoid.

-if she doesn't stop being paranoid Jack will give her something to be paranoid about.

_-I'm not paranoid! I'm cautious._

92. Taven is not to accidently leave Jack, the Doctor, and Master while we visit the feminist movement of the 1960's in America.

-Jack flirts with the woman there.

**-The Doctor will want to join in on the festivities and the Master won't**

93. No more food in the console room.

-Taven and Jack make a mess when they eat.

_-So does the Master._

94. Taven will not randomly propose to men or women for that matter, just so the Master will pay attention to her.

_-Oh one time and I was drunk!_

95. _Tootsie rolls are only allowed to be eaten on the TARDIS if there is enough to share with Taven, and you play the song: Tootsee roll by 69 boyz._

-Best rule ever.

96. Taven and Jack are no longer allowed to listen to 90's music.

97. Fanfiction is forbidden because certain ones give Jack ideas.

98. Taven is not to start mentally sing the phantom of the Opera, especially if she is communicating with the Master or Doctor.

99. All food is to be thrown out when it spoils.

_-I'm still throwing up from that chicken._

100. Taven is not allowed a new cell phone when she breaks her old one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay another one...i just cant leave it alone can i?**

**A/N2: I'd like to say thank you to the fallowing reveiwers:**

**Willow626: thanks for all the helpfull sugestions.**

**GuessWho: Thank you for your sugestions.**

**animemonkey14: thank you for your reveiw.**

**GreenTeaWithOneSugar: Thank you for you're reveiw, and if you're ever on the TARDIS you should come find me an let me join in on you're adventures :D**

**SilverTortoise: Thank you for you're reveiw!**

**A/N3: Oh and guess who made a "Hug A Dalek" Hoodie! This girl!...oh and i have six days till my birthday :D**

**Disclaimer: I own only Taven and no Doctor Who related stuff.**

* * *

><p>Things I am not allowed to do on the TARDIS<p>

101. No karaoke nights.

-The Doctor does not care that Jack wants to serenade him.

-Nor does the TARDIS like being used as a speaker system.

-_Nor does Taven like being reminded that she can't sing._

102. **The Master is allowed to eat the people he and the other occupants of the TARDIS are facing.**

-No he's not.

103. **The Master can eat Jack.**

_-There are no words to express what I am thinking right now._

-Kinky. Going to buy me dinner first?

-The Master will not eat anyone!

104. Taven is not allowed a sonic Light Saber.

_-Why?_

-Because Jack will want one and you two will battle it out.

105. **No cats on the TARDIS.**

-Why?

**-Because I hate them.**

_-Hate is a strong word._

**-So is death.**

_-Point taken!_

106. _The Doctor is not allowed to watch Lost._

-What!

_-You go all weird when you watch it…don't argue it's for your own good._

107. Taven is not allowed to draw comparisons between the Doctor and Casanova, nor is she allowed to draw comparisons between the Master and Sam Tyler from Life on Mars.

**-Taven just isn't allowed to draw comparisions. **

108. _Jack is no longer allowed to talk about any of his "adventures" when Taven is in the room._

-Do I want to know?

_-No just no._

109. No more random animals on the TARDIS!

_-Why?_

-Because I will let the Master eat them and none of them are house trained.

-**And they smell.**

110. No sex.

-WHAT?

**-Not like you where getting any from anyone on board anyways.**

-You werent either.

**-That's what you think.**

111. Taven will not have the Doctor wear a "Team Taven" T-shirt.

-Nor a "Team Time Lords" T-shirt.

-**Neither will the Master.**

-Jack however is willing to wear both T-shirts…or no t-shirts.

112. I am not allowed to host a party.

113. Taven is to stop having pillow fights with Jack feathers get everywhere.

-The Master gets jelouse.

-No one likes it when he's jelouse.

114. Taven should not atempt to prove she is wearing pants.

-Especially if she can't.

115. No one is to atempt to hack into the Torchwood database.

-EVER!

116. Taven should not go off by herself when visiting a planet she is unfamiliar with.

-The Doctor get's tired of going after her.

117. **The Master does not want a hug.**

-Unless it's from Taven.

**-…yes..**

118. The Doctor is not Hamlet.

-though he does enjoy the play.

119. Jack will stop asking the Doctor if they can go visit Casanova.

-He has already explained that he still owes him a chicken.

120. **The Master does not want to act out any kind of play.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: Please reveiw and sugestions are always apreciated :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Spoiling everyone who reads this and Taven's story by posting a whole bunch. :D**

**A/N2: Thank you to: **

**Willow626: Loved you're sugestions :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Doctor Who only Taven.**

* * *

><p>Things I am not allowed to do on the TARDIS<p>

121. No one is to ask about Taven's tattoo.

_-FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT HAVE A TATTOO!_

122. _The Doctor, The Master, and Jack are not allowed to watch Secret Diary of a Call Girl with Taven._

-Aw.

-What? What is that?

_-Something you are deffinantly not allowed to watch._

123. The Doctor should not be referred to as Doc

-Whatever you say "Doc."

124. Nobody is to discuss who the Doctor should regenerate into.

-Cause he should totally regenerate into Hugh Luarie.

_-Or Genard Butler._

-Oh Hugh Jackman

_ -Yes!_

125. No swearing.

**-What the bloody hell?**

-That's a dollar in the swear jar.

126. No red shirts.

_-What?_

-What?

**-Does this mean I have to throw out all my shirts.**

_-Yes….yes it does._

127. **No one should discuss who the Master should regenrate into.**

_-My vote is for Cillian Murphy._

-Agreed, absolutly agreed.

128. _No one is to discuss who Taven should regenrate into._

**-I vote ****Billie Piper****.**

-No… that's not funny.

** -You just don't have a sense of humor.**

129. Taven should really stop asking the Doctor if they can go to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory…it's fictional!

130. The show: True Blood is officially band.

_-What? Why?_

-Because Jack pretends to be a vampire.

-And in every episode there is sex.

_**-So?**_

-No!

131. Swim suits are to be worn in the pool at all times.

**-Unless by one's self or one's lover.**

132. _Stupid questions will get stupid answers._

133. Asking: "How do you keep a Time Lord/Lady in suspense?" and then walking away is only funny the first time.

_-Jack._

134. I will not bring a large group of sick people into the TARDIS to get help from the Doctor.

-He'd feel guilty and be obliged to help them out.

_-The Master would probably kill them._

**-Yes.**

135. Taven is not to go back in time to meet her first regeneration, it would create a paradox.

-I don't care if you can't fully remember what you were like.

136. Taven, Jack, and the Master are not allowed to go to a standup comedy club to perform.

-Nor are they allowed to bring the comedy club here.

137. Are group name is not: "The Secret group against Aliens who plan to take over the Earth" and "The ones Torchwood and UNIT want to be."

-Nor are we: "The Gadget and the Wires."

**-Or "The Doctor and the Nurses."**

_-Or "The Master and his Servants."_

138. _Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog is only to be watched while wearing goggles on the top of your head._

139. I will stop taking pictures of the inside of the TARDIS and posting them on the internet.

140. I am not allowed to tatto my name on Jack if he passes out drunk.

**-Who would want to do that?**

-You perverts.

**-Once you die it will go away completely.**

-I don't actually want to die just to get a tattoo off my skin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay it's here!**

**A/N2: Thank you to my favoriters, alerters, and reveiwers.**

**GuessWho: Thank you for you're reveiw and sugestion!**

**Amour en Rayures: Thank you for you're reveiw. And yes she should regenrate into Billie Piper, but i feel the Master might take advantage of that situation.**

**puddingflaun: Thank you for you're reveiw and i'm glad you laughed so hard. hopfully you took breaths during that ten minutes.**

**TimeSpaceandMe: I'm glad you liked it and thank you for you're reveiw!**

**TeEpicKiteh: Thank you for you're reveiw and i will try.**

**Disclaimer: if i owned Doctor who what happens in this list would be on the shows. I only own Taven.**

* * *

><p>Things I am not allowed to do on the TARDIS<p>

141. The Master may not kill anyone.

_-Is this a repeat?_

-Nope the other one was: "The Master is not allowed to eat anyone."

_-I knew that!_

142. Jack is to stop asking the other companions on bored the TARDIS if they would like to play naked hide and seek.

_-If Jack wants to play naked hide and seek he should bring Ianto on bored._

**-Who?**

_-His boy toy._

143. When Jack brings Ianto on bored no one is to try and steal him away!

-They are of course welcome to join in on the festivities.

144. When Ianto is on bored the TARDIS him and Jack are to play their sexual games in there room.

145. **Taven isn't allowed to come out of her room when Jack and Ianto break the above rule.**

-Why afraid will steal her from you?

**-No.**

146. The Master is not allowed to cook anymore.

-_I'm still not sure if what he gave me was actual food or not._

**-It was.**

-Was it food that we wanted to eat?

-**Probably not.**

147. Romantic comedies are band.

_-But why?_

-Because the ones that you and Jack watch are very graphic.

-_Hey I never get to pick them so it's not my fault!_

-You liked it.

148. I am not allowed to run around the TARDIS screaming: "The British are coming the British are coming."

-And upon seeing the Doctor and the Master I will not yell: "Run Jack there here we need to assemble the troops!"

**-Taven is not one of the minute men from the American Revolution so she should stop acting like it.**

-Jack is not to help her act out the revolution on the TARDIS…or anywhere else for that matter.

149. The Doctor will not take Taven to the American revolution just because she wants to be the one running and yelling: "The British are coming!" while point at the Doctor and The Master.

150. Taven is to stop playing baseball with herself.

-She isn't fast enough to catch the ball when throwing it across the console room.

_-Says you._

151. Taven will not help the Master build a paradox, no matter what.

_-I would never do that to the poor TARDIS and I am offended that you would suggest such a thing!_

152. _Asking what Taven did with the Master is okay asking her what she "did" with the Master is not._

153. Taven has already apologized to everyone aboard the Valiant for building what the Master wanted her to build so they should stop bringing it up because she will get annoyed, then the Master will get annoyed, and then the Doctor has to clean up the mess the Master makes.

_-Jack_

**-Martha Jones**

154. _If asked nicely Taven will build you a electronic device._

-As long as it's not for taking over the world, or enslaving the human race, or killing off thousands of people, Etc.

-What if it's for "personal" use?

**-No she will not build you it Harkness.**

155. I will not get depressed about the results of my IQ test.

_-I refuse to believe that was an accurate test!_

**-It was made by humans of course it wasn't accurate.**

-What did you get?

-_500_

-And you're complaining about that?

_-The Master and Doctor achieved even higher scores._

**-550**

-530

-You people have issues.

156. **Harkness is not to judge others.**

_-Neither is the Master._

-Or Taven.

-Or the Doctor.

157. I will not answer a question with a question.

_-Unless it's called for._

158. Ice cream is now banned from the TARDIS.

_-What!_

**-It's Harkness's fault.**

159. _If Taven wants some ice cream then she's bloody well going to get some!_

160. No one but the Doctor has the right to veto a rule.

**-I thought this was a democracy.**

-It is but I'm in all the offices so I get to veto rules.

_-I don't think we've voted…and even if we had I would have voted for myself._

-I would have voted for you Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: So what did you think? please leave a reveiw and sugestions if you have any!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So here we have come and i am an idiot for not teling you last time that this would be the last chapter but if you keep reading the authors notes a suprise a waits you :D so dont get to mad, the series is coming to an end but the epicness has not.**

**A/N2: And are journey has reached number 200! :D yippee, this is not the end but mearly a new begining because i will do little drabbles or one shots, to the series! :D that is 200 hundred drabbles/oneshots! Wahoo! If there are any you really like and want to see first then drop a reveiw if not i will start with number 1 and go on ward!**

**A/N3: As always thank you to my alerters, favoriters, and reveiwers and i'm really sorry but i should have told you last time this would be the last chapter! but you guys get to pick drabbles and one shots you really want to see so...dont be to mad...please?**

**thank you to the fallowing reveiwers:**

**willow626: thank you so much for are of you're amazing sugestions! :D they made my life a lot easier.**

**GuesssWho:Thank you for you're wonderfull sugestions and you're reveiw both have made me a happy writer.**

**TimeSpaceandMe: Thank you for you're reveiw and support!**

**Disclaimer: I wished i owned the genius of Doctor who, but i only own Taven who is a genius in her own right.**

* * *

><p>Things I am not allowed to do on the TARDIS<p>

161. Nobody is to build a robot of the Doctor.

-Nor are they allowed to call it DocBot.

162. _The Master is not allowed to make fun of Taven for her love of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, because she doesn't make fun of his love for Teletubbies._

**-I don't love them. There's just never anything else on T.V. to watch since half of it is banned by the Doctor.**

_-Like hell you don't._

163. Jack is not allowed to meet Barney Stinson.

-Wouldn't that require parallel universe dimension jumping anyways?

-Yes it does.

164. Jack does not appreciate it when Taven says that Captain Jack Sparrow is cooler than him.

_-Even though he is._

165. The Doctor's ninth form was not in 28 Days Later and everyone on board should stop suggesting it.

166. Taven is not to cook humans for the Master.

_-Like I would._

-Cannibalism?

**-It's only Cannibalism if it's you're same species.**

167. When facing races that want to take over the planet Earth Taven will not forget her shirt by "accident."

-_Nor will Jack._

**-It would prove a good distraction.**

-You'd kill them for looking at her.

**-Yes.**

168. The Master is to stop acting like a possessive boyfriend whenever he is near Taven.

_-Even though he is._

**-You're mine.**

169. If Ianto comes on board then Taven must not squeal and hug him it freaks him out a little.

-And Jack gets ideas.

170. _If Taven brings aboard Martha then the Master is to stay in his room because she is still very sore about the whole him taking over the planet and making her family work for him as servants._

**-Why would you bring her on board?**

-_-Because I get lonely being the only girl._

171. No means NO!

172. Taven is not to get a temporary job at any store, or a strip club.

_-Why would I need a temporary job?_

-In case I turn human for a while, or if the Master turns human for a while.

**-Not likely.**

173. Taven is not allowed to throw out any of the Doctors things.

-Because there is more than enough room.

174. If there is a pregnant woman on the TARDIS then they are to be obeyed.

_-Is there something you need to tell me something Doctor?_

-Wait to go Doctor.

-I didn't get anyone pregnant…it's just in case.

175. _Peaches are not allowed…end of story._

-Nor are Pears.

**-Or Plums.**

-You Time Lords and you're aversion to fruits that start with the letter "P".

176. Jack is to stop making you might be a "Time Lord if" jokes.

_-Some of them are scarily accurate._

**-There annoying.**

177. The TARDIS is sexy no questions about it.

_-Should we leave you two alone?_

**-What would that relationship even be called?**

-Can I join?

-Not like that! And I said no questions!

178. Always have a banana handy.

**-There are so many things wrong with that statement.**

-Bananas are good I like bananas.

**-I dare you to tell Harkness that.**

179. Unmentionable things are only to be done in ones rooms.

_-Since Jack has broken the no sex rule._

**-So have we.**

180. I will not go and protest something, unless I truly believe in it and can convince the Doctor to take me there.

_-Can we go protest Pluto not being a planet?_

-Yes.

_-Can we pretend to be Plutonians?_

-No, that's pushing it, especially since they get offended easily.

181. **If for some reason we are driving a car and we get pulled over Taven is not allowed to flirt with the police man.**

_-Nor is Jack._

182. Taven is not to practice yoga in the console room.

-Jack will want lessons.

-And the Master gets ideas.

183. No one is allowed a social network account.

_-Especially not Jack who gets more friends than Taven._

184. The Master is not to steal the Doctor's jelly babies.

**-I told you I bought my own!**

185. _There is not an: "I will stalk people" day!_

_ -Especially if Taven is the one being stalked._

186. There will be a weekly family dinner, which all persons in the TARDIS are to join.

**-Do we have to?**

-Yes.

**-Damn.**

187. Taven is not allowed to bring a random Australian person on to the TARDIS.

_-But I really like his accent._

-I don't care how much you like his accent.

-I like his accent!

**-I'll kill him.**

188. No one is to comment on the Master's blond hair.

_-Except Taven who likes it!_

-Taven would like it if he had purple hair.

_-Eh, true._

189. Pants are required when walking around on the TARDIS.

**-Unless you are Taven and wearing a skirt.**

_-Or if it is no pants day._

-I bet the Master loves it when Taven is wearing a skirt.

_-What does that mean?_

-Don't go there Jack!

190. _Sports are not allowed to be played on the TARDIS._

-Unless it's croquet.

191. Drinking games are not to be played on the TARDIS.

_-Especially if you are playing the My Immortal drinking game._

-Did you two throw up?

_-Worst idea ever!_

**-Sad thing is she was only drinking water.**

192. "My Immortal" is never to be read on the TARDIS again.

**-It makes Taven curl up into a ball and it's hard to get her to stop shaking.**

_-_It makes the Doctor twitch.

-It actually scares Jack.

193. The Master is no longer the prime minster so he should not need a secretary to take "important calls."

**-But Taven enjoys it.**

-Too much information.

194. _Taven will not dress up in a maid's outfit so stop asking._

-Jack is willing to bring Ianto a board dressed as a maid.

195. _No one is to question why Taven is wearing goggles on top of her head, and why she is wearing one of the Master's ties around her neck, when she doesn't even have a collared shirt._

-What kind of wild sex games do you two play?

_-None._

196. The Master will not experiment using psychiatric methods to tweak Jack's behavior.

197. Taven is to stop drawing My Little Pony pictures of what she thinks each of the companions on board the TARDIS would look like.

_-For the last time that wasn't me!_

**-You're the only one who watches that bloody show.**

_-Actually Jack does too now._

198. Taven is not a god she should stop telling planets that are just starting to develop that she is.

-Neither is the Master.

199. _The Master will not replace all of Taven's pants and T-shirts with dresses._

200. _If I disobey any of these rules I will first take steps to pin the blame on Jack._

-Or the Master.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending AN: So how do you think it was? Remember leave you're sugestions in the reveiw box for one-shot or drabbles of certain numbers! And again i can not express how sorry i am for forgetting to tell you that the series would only go too 200, but any more and the drabble one shot thing wouldnt be possible.**

**Oh and the drabble/oneshots will be under the name: The reasons why the TARDIS rules where made**


End file.
